


Direction and Guidance 指示與引導

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博西
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison步步逼近，如今真相昭然若揭，Cisco踉蹌後退試圖逃離極速者，然而他沒有用手穿過他胸膛，相反，他抓著他的T恤把他扔到地上。 </p><p>「對我來說你己經死了好幾個世紀。」Harrison，不，Eobard頓了頓。「讓我看看你有多鮮活，或許你就會活下來，Cisco。」</p><p>Cisco皺起眉頭怒視著他。「你這雜種有病，我不知道你想要什麼——」</p><p>極速者搖搖頭，嘖了一聲。「行了，Cisco，我們都知道你聰明得很。」他審視著Cisco的身形道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direction and Guidance 指示與引導

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Direction and Guidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916225) by [pennedgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxy). 



> 授權：
> 
> **我、我所有的博西文都是送十一月末君的（掩面）。**

　　Harrison步步逼近，如今真相昭然若揭，Cisco踉蹌後退試圖逃離極速者，然而他沒有用手穿過他胸膛，相反，他抓著他的T恤將他扔到地上。 「對我來說你己經死了好幾個世紀。」Harrison，不，Eobard頓了頓。「讓我看看你有多鮮活，或許你就會活下來，Cisco。」

　　Cisco皺起眉頭怒視著他。「你這雜種有病，我不知道你想要什麼——」

　　極速者搖搖頭，嘖了一聲。「行了，Cisco，我們都知道你聰明得很。」他審視著Cisco的身形道。

　　Eobard伸手貼上Cisco的臉，輕輕撫摸他的臉頰。Cisco咬咬牙，避開那溫柔得驚人的觸碰。「操你。」

　　男人惡劣地得意一笑，亮出一口鋒利的牙齒，漆黑的瞳孔已呈半擴張。先前撫摸他的那隻手伸了向前，粗暴地抓著Cisco的頭髮。「那麼看來你需要一些指引了，你在我指導底下總是表現出色。」

　　頭皮強烈的刺痛令Cisco咬著唇，他在牢牢鉗制下反抗掙扎，Harrison把Cisco的頭髮當作操控杆來扯起他的頭，好讓自己能直直看進Cisco眼底。Cisco吼了一聲。啐了男子一臉唾沫。「指導你個屁。」

　　時間旅行者臉色一沉，他用空著的手抹乾淨臉上。突然Cisco的頸被一手扼著，他無法呼吸，那隻手帶著警告微微震動。「哎，唉，Cisco。合作一點。」幾秒嚴重缺氧心臟絞痛後，Harrison終於鬆開勒到Cisco窒息的手，砰的一聲Cisco四肢著地，狠狠咳了起來，好一會能恢復正常呼吸。

　　終於能夠再次呼吸，Cisco震驚得睜大了眼睛，他意識到他的臉正直直對著男人的褲襠，Cisco還沒想到該說些什麼，男人就踢下褲子，再次抓著他的頭髮。Cisco被男人的力度嚇了一跳，不住抵抗那死死抓著他頭髮的手。「不，不，你放開我！」他喊道，竭力拉開距離。

　　一瞬間，Eobard熾熱的表情化為Harrison Wells和善的臉容，一個Cisco自以為了解的人的臉容，一個死去良久的人的臉容。「Cisco，我不想傷害你，別給自己添堵——」他話音一斷開，開始可怕地震動聲帶。「——做我想要的事。」

　　聽到此話Cisco渾身顫抖，握緊垂落兩側的雙手。理智上Cisco知道Harrison，Eobard，Harribard，無論這個雜種名字是什麼鬼也好，隨時都可以殺了他。感情上他仍然不知所措，仍然震驚於這個共事多年的男人身兼連環殺手與超能力者，一直以來將他們玩弄於股掌之中。他感覺自己白痴頂透。

　　當他沉浸於情感的抽象世界，他感覺到年長男性將他推成跪著的姿勢，他全副身心都清楚接下來會發生什麼事，但他寧可一無所知。

　　「你不知道我見過你這副樣子多少次，你跪在地上而其他男人籠罩著你。」隱含的「但現在只有我了」沒有從Eobard口中道出，但Cisco還是聽見了。

　　Cisco看著Eobard脫下內褲，疑惑Eobard究竟如何窺見那些場景。他監視了他多久了？他監視了 _他們_ 多久了？Cisco嘆了口氣，對上Eobard的目光，才低下頭盯著在他面前晃來晃去跳動的分身，或許如果他努力拖延時間，Caitlin就能發短信讓Barry及時拯救Cisco出火海。

　　他的唇瓣碰上漏著汁液的頂端，一切脫離掌控，Harrison雙手粗暴地抓著他的頭髮，用力將他壓向另一個男人的陰莖。他吸緊腮幫，感覺到頂端頂著他喉嚨深處。

　　「 _你看看你。_ 」他聽見男人幾近虔誠道。

　　片刻之後他感覺到有根手指在他頭皮上震動，不痛，幾乎舒緩。極速者的肢體語言每分每秒都在轉換改變，有一剎那他幾乎沉醉於他的動作，他鬆開抓著Cisco頭髮的手，改為輕輕撫摸他，仿佛獎勵心愛的寵物。

　　Cisco盡可能只是輕輕吸吮，他知道如果他什麼也不做，男人可能就會厭倦他，事後直接了結他。Cisco平時很少祈求神祗——偶爾提到上帝略去不計——但此時此刻他向想得到的每一位神明禱告，他需要Barry趕緊回來拯救他，事情發展很不妙。

　　Eobard下身開始前後擺動，將粗長推進Cisco溫暖緊致的嘴中，他只能用鼻子呼吸。某部分的他，叛逆的他，考慮讓牙齒陷進Harrison柔軟的肉柱，考慮咬上坐落雙唇之間的分身。但是他知道這樣做的話，他的生還機率會直線下降，於是他只是轉動舌頭，戳了戳尖端已開始冒出腺液的狹縫。

　　時間旅行者發出嘶聲，美妙的感覺令他低哼。「非常好，Cisco。」他讚賞道，發出滿意的一聲沙啞輕笑。

　　Cisco的舌頭再次打轉，頃刻嚐到腺液的味道，當場幾乎想把午飯吐出來，他討厭這樣，他恨不得一拳捶上男人肚子，然後跑得遠遠、遠遠的，但他不能，他不會，因為他珍惜小命。

　　他抬眸死死盯著Harrison，竭力讓眼神滿懷憎恨，但年長男性的雙眸只是染上了情慾眸色更深，他的笑容只是愈發歡欣。

　　Cisco知道照理來說Harrison大概仍然會決定殺了他，照理來說站在對方立場上那是最明智的決定，Cisco只盼望奇蹟，盼望Barry，因為有誰能拯救他的話，那就是閃電俠。

　　他感覺到極速者下身一頂，他的嘴突然被填滿，他猛地吐出男人的性器，又咳又嗆，直至精液要不滴到地上，要不已經吞了下去。他不斷跪在地上咳嗽而極速者的身形籠罩著他，抓著他頭髮的力度早已撒去。

　　「真有教育意義。」戴回Harrison Wells的面具。「待我了結Barry之後，我答應你我會回來找你，Cisco。不過，目前為止？享受你僅餘的自由吧。」

　　說完Cisco就被丟下來冷冰冰孤零零跪在倉庫地上，另一個男人已經離開現場。視野變黑，他的眼鏡突然被扯走。Cisco叫了一聲從椅上彈起來，那個「夢境」在他眼前逼真生動地回放。

　　「你看見什麼？」Barry焦急問道。

　　「反正不是什麼好事。」

**Author's Note:**

> 天啊，最近好萌《閃電俠》的反派以致我扔下了手頭上的HP翻譯。他低沉磁性地用氣音說話時每次都迷得我想原地打滾。雖然不帥但演員真的很有魅力＞＜最近看過最喜歡的反派。他和Cisco或者Barry的CP我都好喜歡好喜歡。嗚哇，果然我就是反派控。劇中他展現邪惡一面時每次都看得我想尖叫。這部劇設定不錯但劇情一般，追下去全是為了他我會說嗎＞＜雖然他那套制服很挫但不妨礙我喜歡他＞＜


End file.
